


GuroTober Day 4: TORTURE

by Guro_Writer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dark Magic, Guro, Strangulation, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. Tharja gets rid of a (perceived) rival for Robin's attentionNOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja
Kudos: 4
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 4: TORTURE

“Olivia. Wait up!” The low, slightly smoky voice made Oliva pause and turn around, quickly recognising the dark-haired woman hurrying after her.

“Oh? Tharja, what can I do for you?”

“Good that I caught you.” The dark mage caught up with Olivia, starting to walk beside her, her usual revealing costume mostly hidden under a heavier ornate black and gold cloak against the chilly weather, making Olivia wish she'd thought of the same, her own thin shirt, detached sleeves and transparent silken 'trousers' that didn't even cover most of her thighs proving entirely insufficient. “Can you spare a few minutes? I would like to ask you something about your dance.”

“Yes, I'm free right now. But I don't know how someone like me could be of interest to you.”

“I don't mean the one who just showed, but on the battlefield. The feats you inspire in others can't just be attributed to a raised morale, can they? I was wondering if perhaps there might be something more to it; some kind of Light magic.”

“A-are you sure about that? I'm just a dancer, all I do is entertain people.”

“I'm not sure. But if you accompanied me to my study to just show me a few things and answer some questions, maybe we can learn more.”

“Really? Of course I'll help.”

“Good. Your quarters are over that direction too, aren't they?” Tharja paused on their way down the main road, guiding Olivia towards a narrow side street. “There's no need to take the long way around, let me show you a shortcut for the future. These small streets may seem a little dark and scary – just like me, you could say – but I assure you they're just as safe as the big ones.” Tharja chuckled. “If anything, here's no crowds for pickpockets to hide in. This way.”

Olivia followed Tharja through several turns on the side roads, that indeed seemed to be headed in the direction of her quarters much more directly, when Tharja rounded a corner ahead of her – only to block Olivia's way as she followed, suddenly reaching for the back of her hand with one hand, the other pressing a wet cloth right over her mouth and nose, and Olivia didn't even have time to resist or scream, a pungent herbal smell filling her nostrils as within seconds everything went dark.

***

When Olivia woke up, she found herself in a stone room lit only by a few candles – and her arms and legs chained to a large X-shaped wooden cross. “Wh-what is going on here?”

“Ah. I was beginning to wonder if the dosage had accidentally killed you.” As Olivia's eyes adjusted to the dim light, she could make out Tharja sitting on a chair in the corner, now without the cape, fully showing the skin-tight transparent dark fabric covering her entire body other than her cleavage, and her chest and hips under some slightly thicker cloth, as she got up, stepping closer to Olivia. “Now we can get started.”

“S-so you're still working for Plegia? The others were right to mistrust you!”

“Don't flatter yourself. What would a spy or assassin want of a lowly dancer? And I don't care for your petty politics and kingdoms anyway. But I won't let you have _him_.”

“Who do you-” Olivia stopped herself when she realised the not-at-all secret subject of Tharja's attraction.

“Have you seen the way he looks at you whenever you dance? There's no way a bookworm mage could ever match up to that, much less one as dark as me. So it'll all be easier if you just were to ...disappear.”

“What?! I'm not even ...interested in him that way.”

“So you say. But who's to say that won't change in the future, or if he makes the first move. I will not risk that.”

“You're not going to get away with this!”

“Oh, but I will. No one is ever going to find your body, I'll make sure of that. With any luck, Chrom is going to blame your disappearance on Plegia. ...If anyone even misses you.” Despite talking about those awful things, Tharja remained almost nonchalant, yet at the same time her obsession clearly shone through in her voice. “Robin might be heartbroken, but that will just make it all the easier for me to me to get close to him and comfort him; I'll make him forget all about you in no time.”

“Are you insane?” Olivia started pulling against her restraints, but the heavy chains wouldn't even budge. “You can't do this!”

“Who's going to stop me? Chrom? No one even knows you're here yet, and by the time anyone notices you missing you'll be long dead.”

“P-please don't do this!” Olivia flinched away as Tharja pulled a small knife, haphazardly cutting open the front of her shirt – and leaving a few painful cuts along her sternum and stomach, before tearing away its remains, fully baring Olivia's toned stomach and modestly-sized – if clearly larger than Tharja's – chest. “S-stop it!” Despite her situation, Olivia couldn't help but blush, ineffectually squirming against her chains.

“I'd save my breath if I were you. Time for your punishment.”

“Punishment? For wh-aah!” Olivia's question was cut short when Tharja picked up a heavy, multi-thonged whip. Brutally striking Olivia's chest. “P-please, don-” Once more Olivia could only scream as Tharja whipped her, again and again, leaving painful red welts all over her breasts and stomach before finally stopping, as Olivia began sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I-I'm begging you, please stop this! Let me go!”

“I can't let you have him. I won't.” Tharja was entirely undeterred, stepping uncomfortably close to Olivia before painfully squeezing her breasts, digging her sharp fingernails deep into the soft flesh, before slowly dragging a nail over the red marks left by the whip, eliciting a pained whimper from Olivia.

Tharja withdrew, giving Olivia only a small reprieve as she opened a large box to produce what looked like some dark green rope of sorts, but a second look quickly identified it as some kind of vine with pointed barbs along its length and small, jagged leaves. Tharja started tightly wrapping a length of vine around Olivia's exposed upper arm, and the dancer gasped as the thorns dug into her skin.

However by the time Tharja had covered both her arms and thighs in the vines, Olivia realised there was more to them, as a stinging, itching sensation slowly started spreading all over her skin, and as she turned her head, she could see her skin angrily redden and even blister all around where the vines were touching her. Olivia reflexively started twisting and squirming, trying to rub her itching skin against the cross, but what little motion she could achieve only served to further push the thorns into her, as Tharja just stood and watched.

“Why are you doing this to me? Please, just let me leave! I won't tell anyone, I swear!”

“As if I would take that risk. I'm doing this for him.” Tharja picked up a small book and opened it; it kind of looked like a diary or journal, filled with a mixture of runes and regular, narrow handwriting. However the faint glow around Tharja's hand identified it as a spellbook, as she struck out her hand towards Olivia, muttering a few unintelligible syllables.

The air wavered around her, before a purplish haze gathered around Olivia before it seemed to flow _into_ her, a blinding pain suddenly coursing through her entire body as she could only scream and shudder in agony, thrashing against her chains, before Tharja finally lowered her hand and the pain subsided, leaving Olivia crying and panting, until she could force out the words. “Wh-what kind of ...magic was that? You ...witch!”

“Now, no need for name-calling.” Tharja chuckled, trailing her finger over the page of her spellbook in an oddly sensual manner. “I think this spell perfectly encompasses my feelings.”

“Your f-feelings? This is twisted.”

“Perhaps if you're on the receiving end. I find it refreshing, if anything.” Tharja flipped a page, once more gesturing towards Olivia as a thicker, black cloud drifed towards her. This time the pain took a little longer to set in, but when it did, it was even worse than before, and after several moments of screaming and writing, Olivia felt herself utterly cramp up, her jaw and muscles painfully tensing, leaving her all but motionless as the unimaginable pain continued to wrack her. As a wet spot formed in her pants, a trickle of warm liquid running down her thighs, a distant part of Olivia's mind realised she'd soiled herself in her agony, only further adding humiliation to her suffering.

After what felt like an eternity, Tharja finally lowered her hand and Olivia limply sunk forward, only held up by her chains, taking weak, ragged gasps, before finally finding her voice. “P-please...” She couldn't believe she was about to say this, but the reality had slowly set in that there truly was no escape for her. “Just ...kill me. E-end this.”

“Oh?” Tharja raised an eyebrow. “Already? ...I suppose this was enough. Very well.” Picking up a thin cord, she stepped behind Olivia, and the dancer didn't even resist as Tharja looped it around her neck, leaning close to speak right into her ear. “ I was planning to hang you and make you 'dance' for me, but I couldn't find the space for it, so this will have to suffice. Farewell.”

Olivia gasped as Tharja started pulling the cord taut, painfully digging into her neck as she began cutting off her air. Olivia instinctively began struggling and straining, but Tharja's torturous spells seemed to already have drained most of her strength, and after that agony, the burning pain in her throat and chest didn't even compare. So after only another minute or two of weak struggles, Olivia welcomed the darkness that closed in on her, letting it carry her away as nothingness blanketed her mind

**Author's Note:**

> RIP me thinking I was only gonna write a few hundred words for each story. I haven't actually played the game, so I'm not sure how accurately I hit the characters, but the premise was a readily apparent one. The outcome of Tharja's little venture, if she's caught or gets away with it, is left to the reader, I guess. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
